


Cool, Hardly Calm, and Definitely Not Collected

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beta Read, Bottom Kindaichi Yuutarou, Humiliation, I Tried, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Iwaizumi had something nice planned for the two of them...Kindaichi just didn't know how nice it was actually going to be.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Cool, Hardly Calm, and Definitely Not Collected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> I wrote this for Loz for kinkmas in July, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt; Day 26th: Swimming/Air-conditioning/Mai Tai

Being with Iwaizumi was getting easier. Kindaichi became less and less insecure about the words he says, the things that he does. Iwaizumi sees people as they are, and accepts them that way. It took a little while for Kindaichi to completely understand that.

Now things were at a point where Iwaizumi called him Yuutarou, and if Kindaichi was in a really good mood he would call him Hajime. Iwaizumi always blushed when he did that, the only people that call him Hajime are his family, other than that, it's just Kindaichi. Kindaichi has gotten used to hearing Yuutarou fall from Iwaizumi’s lips but something hits differently, almost like he was saying it with all of the fondness in the world like he was saying ‘i love you.’ At moments like those, he didn’t want to hear his name any other way.

When Iwaizumi suggested swimming for a date, he thought that he was joking but Iwaizumi was dead serious. He had actually booked a hotel, so that they could stay the night, swim in the pool and rest in their room. When Kindaichi actually thought about it, it sounded really good. To actually be alone with Iwaizumi for the night, they both had busy schedules and the time they finally found for each other was priceless. 

“You packed a swimsuit?” Iwaizumi asked, throwing some shirts into a bed before closing it up.

“I did,” Kindaichi said with a nod, holding a small travel bag at his side.

“Well then, let’s go,” Iwaizumi says, sweeping Kindaichi’s bag from his hands and throwing it over his shoulder.

“I can carry that,” Kindaichi argues, following behind Iwaizumi. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi says, and although his back is turned to Kindaichi he can still hear him smiling. 

-

An overnight stay, Iwaizumi checked them in easily. Luckily they got two room keys. And when they walked into the room, Kindaichi saw the large bed in the middle of the room and blushed. They’ve slept in the same bed before, they’ve done more than just sleep in a bed together, but something about being in a hotel together felt different. 

“This should be nice, no?” Iwaizumi said, setting his bag down and looking back at Kindaichi. He nodded quickly, looking around the room with large eyes. Somehow the entire room was bathed in a pretty golden light, most likely provided by the lamps in the room. Kindaichi had never stayed in a hotel, ever. If he’s ever been on a trip it always stayed with family, or when camping he was in tents. Something about this was completely different, he had an overwhelming sensation for feeling special, he felt important. And if he thought about it long enough, he was important, important to Iwaizumi at least. 

“It’s really nice,” He decided to share, stepping further into the room. 

“We got here just in time for dinner, how about you wash up and we’ll head downstairs.” Iwaizumi suggests, and Kindaichi is far too dazed to notice the way Iwaizumi’s arms wrap around him to hold him. Kindaichi nods, looking around the room still. He can feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his face as he pulls away. 

Kindaichi grabs his bag and walks to the bathroom. 

-

The dinner was nice. Iwaizumi had to explain to him that he was supposed to fill his plate with food and then sit down. They ate together and made pleasant conversation. You’d think for how long the two of them had been dating that they wouldn’t be able to find anything to talk about but it was the opposite. Kindaichi was easily jumping from topic to topic and Iwaizumi’s participation was minimal but Kindaichi was confident that he was listening. A smile touched his lips each time Iwaizumi commented because each time it was something like “that’s cute” and Kindaichi didn’t want to tell him otherwise.

Iwaizumi suggested that they should swim after dinner, and Kindaichi felt himself go red all over but agreed anyway. The elevator ride down to pool level was quiet, Kindaichi tense with intention and Iwaizumi, pretty calm and collected as usual. When they got into the pool, Kindaichi tossed his towel to the side and dived in without a second thought. He was too hot and the water looked cold as it swayed below him. 

When Kindaichi hit the water he felt instant relief, the water wasn’t cold or hot, it was a nice warm but it was still refreshing against his burning skin. Iwaizumi joined him only moments later and the water felt all too hot as he approached him. Water dripped down onto Kindaichi’s shoulders. His hair was flat now, scraping against the shell of his ears as he breathed heavily. Iwaizumi was barely in front of him before Kindaichi felt himself go hazy. It was always like this when Kindaichi was alone with Iwaizumi, it was impossible for him to breathe, his permanent shade was red and he couldn’t think straight. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. Iwaizumi's hands touched Kindaichi’s bare sides and pulled him close to him. Kindaichi gasped, Iwaizumi’s hands were cold against his skin. His gaze shifted down to Iwaizumi’s lips before flicking back to his eyes, hoping to go unnoticed. He was unsuccessful, he knew from the way that Iwaizumi smiled and breathed against him. Kindaichi rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi’s tiny victory and before he knew it, they were moving.

Kindaichi’s face hit the water and then the water surrounded his entire body, and Iwaizumi’s hands were still wrapped around him. Iwaizumi had dragged them into the water, Kindaichi was easily distracted when it came to Iwaizumi.

When they lifted from the water Iwaizumi was laughing, Kindaichi threw out his hand to hit him but ultimately Iwaizumi grabbed it and smiled. “You know it was funny,” Iwaizumi said smugly and Kindaichi looked down and away. Iwaizumi caught his chin in his hand and made Kindaichi look at him. Iwaizumi’s gaze was piercing and Kindaichi felt his cheeks warm. “Let’s get out of here.” 

A sound fell from Kindaichi, one he couldn’t hold back, a whine. He nodded as Iwaizumi cupped his cheek. He leaned in to press a feather-light kiss against his lip. Something soft, compared to what he was about to do to him. 

Wet footprints, lightly dripping, they walked to the elevator. And when the doors closed in front of them Kindaichi took a sharp breath in. Iwaizumi was on him at the moment. Pressing Kindaichi toned wet back against the elevator, lifting him in his eyes pinning him to the wall with his hips, he would have kissed him but Iwaizumi knew that that was what Kindaichi wanted so instead he attacked his neck, and Kindaichi latched onto Iwaizumi like he was his only lifeline. Iwaizumi’s tongue was rough and slick against his neck and Kindaichi couldn’t hold the noises that fell over his lips. It was a little embarrassing, the way that Iwaizumi was able to unravel him so easily, but he loved it. 

Kindaichi rocked his own hips against Iwaizumi, letting him just how needy he was, just how badly that Kindaichi wanted him. However, when the ping sounded in the elevator Iwaizumi dropped him, Kindaichi landing on his feet but mind muddy. Kindaichi tried to take a deep breath and hide the growing tent in his pants as they walked to their room. 

Once they were inside though, Iwaizumi removed the drenched swim trunks from both of their bodies and swept Kindaichi up into his arms. He kissed him, Iwaizumi’s lips pressed roughly against Kindaichi’s and he soaked up every moment of it. The air conditioning kicked in around them and made their wet slick skin cold but it was no match from the burning heat that surged through their body, hot burning skin rubbing against each other as they kissed. Kindaichi felt Iwaizumi erection rub against Iwaizumi and it sent surges of heat through his body, Already filling him with the urge to release. Before Kindaichi knew what was happening he backed up against the window. The old glass pressed against his back and he winced. Kindaichi panicked. 

“Hajime, what are you doing? We could be seen-” Kindaichi says, trying to pull away from the window. 

“You want that don’t you?” Iwaizumi’s voice spills out so smoothly that Kindaichi whines, thinking for a second that he might. “Don’t you want everyone to see me fuck you?” Iwaizumi asked and Kindaichi shivered as he felt his chest go red. 

“No...of course not,” Kindaichi says without confidence. Iwaizumi flips him, pressing his front against the glass. 

“You have to be more honest with yourself Yuutarou,” Iwaizumi says as he slides his hand against the front of Kindaichi’s body, just before dipping past his member and touching his inner thigh. Kindaichi opens his eyes, not remembering that he ever shut them. He looks out the window, seeing cars and people pass by. It’s humiliating, Iwaizumi pressing him against the window, unraveling him and making him feel small, can he do it? Can he take it? He feels his skin go hot, as Iwaizumi’s fingers wrap around Kindaichi’s member. “You want me to fuck you right? You want this right?” Iwaizumi’s voice comes out rough beside Kindaichi’s neck. 

“Of course, I always want you-” Kindaichi admits, pressing his body against the glass.

“Because you’re a little slut, no? Cock-hungry?” Iwaizumi coos and Kindaichi felt a whine fall from his throat. “I didn’t hear your answer…” Iwaizumi whispers, dragging his tongue against Kindaichi’s neck as he pumps him with his hands. 

“Yes, yes...I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve this-” Kindaichi croaks, feeling his knees go weak with pleasure. 

“Oh yeah? Not good enough for me huh?” Iwaizumi asks, voice shaky from anticipation. “This is what you’re for isn’t it?” Iwaizumi asks pushing Kindaichi’s back down, forcing him to bend over. “Isn’t this your place?” 

“Yes! Just for you,” Kindaichi whines, he can feel the heat in his face, all over his body. Completely humiliated by this, but utterly turned on. His cock is unbearably hard in Iwaizumi’s hand, the stroking only making him ache more. 

Kindaichi feels the loss of Iwaizumi’s touch, he whines and twitches but stays in place. Palms pressed against the window of the hotel, the sound of unzipping filling his ears. A pop, followed by the sensation of cold fingers touching his whole. Iwaizumi’s fingers. Kindaichi’s is being stretched, thick long fingers probing and intruding Kindaichi’s hole. The first touch is stinging, and then it settles into a burning pleasure, one where Kindaichi’s fingers rock against Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

“That’s right, this is your place, fucking yourself on my fingers, don’t stop-” Iwaizumi’s voice is so rough, and Kindaichi can only imagine how hard he is right now, probably straining to hold back, however, he loves humiliating Kindaichi like this, and Kindaichi likes it too. Once he’s stretched Iwaizumi takes no time to take him, lining his member up with Kindaichi’s hole, plunging it inside. He doesn’t wait for Kindaichi to get adjusted, he’s been waiting this entire time anyway, and Kindaichi doesn’t want him to wait. His whole body was craving aching for Iwaizumi and he finally had him. Inside him, deep, throbbing, hard. It was everything that Kindaichi needed.    
  
Iwaizumi’s hand found the top of Kindaichi’s hair, pulling it back, watching the way Kindaichi’s back arched to him. He fucked up into him, Kindaichi’s moans were uncontained as each thrust hit Kindaichi’s prostate with purpose. If Kindaichi wasn’t already close to cumming he was now, his whole body hot and aching and he could feel his need to release approaching.    
  


Faster.    
  
Faster.    
  
And  _ faster.  _

Iwaizumi was getting thicker inside of him as his thrusts became misguided and messing. He was going to come to, they were going to come together, hard. Kindaichi’s fingers were slipping from the window, sweat building against his fingertips as he held himself up, he fell against the glass as Iwaizumi thrusted deeply inside of him, releasing himself. Kindaichi came, hard against the window, all over himself as well. Iwaizumi held him there, against the glass. Kindaichi could feel the ache of his muscles settle in from the rough treatment. Of course, he didn’t have any complaints, maybe a few compliments though.    
  
One thing was for sure, Kindaichi had a right to be nervous from the beginning. 


End file.
